A customer often wishes to purchase a set of books and store these books in a particular bookcase. Unfortunately, the books may not completely fit in the bookcase. This situation presents the customer with a problem. Prior solutions to this problem include the customer purchasing a new bookcase that is large enough to accommodate the set of books. This solution is obviously disadvantageous as it requires the customer to spend valuable time to find a book case that meets the customers needs and that is available to purchase. In addition, the new bookcase can be expensive.
Compounding this problem, is the fact that every customer will have a different set of preferences for the bookcase contents, requiring an individualized solution to that customers preferences, even if two or more customers have identical bookcases
What is needed is a way for a customer to obtain a set of books will fit into his/her own book case.